Je ne suis pas bordélique !
by dragonia malefoy
Summary: Les aléas de la vie peuvent vraiment être encombrantes! Eh bien aujourd'hui c'est l'une d'elle, et elles ne sont pas prête de s'arrêter ici...malheureusement, pour eux, et à notre plus grande joie.


Je ne suis pas bordélique

C'est vrai, je ne suis pas bordélique ! Bon d'accord, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas TRES bien rangé, mais je retrouve toujours ce que je cherche. Enfin en général. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, mon adorable, tendre et passionné fiancé doit venir me chercher chez moi dans une demi heure, et là, méga énorme problème : je ne retrouve plus mon string préféré, le rouge, avec un petit pompon derrière qui ressemble à une queue de lapin. Je veux absolument le mettre aujourd'hui, pour lui jouer le grand jeu et le faire passer à la casserole. Et surtout faire durer ça, tout la nuit, avec des jouets... Mon jouet principal étant lui même, il est parfait pour ce jeu. Évidemment, je suis également son jouet quand monsieur le désir, et j'adore sa!

Bref revenons à nos moutons, ou est mon string? Je ne vais quand même pas sortir sans sous vêtement...si? Quoique ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Mais j'aurais vraiment voulu le porter. Bon voyons, quand est – ce que je l'ai porté la dernière fois...Je crois que c'est avec mon ex... il n'aurait quand même pas...Mais si ! Il a dû le prendre dans mon tiroir quand il est venu récupérer ses affaires, quand je l'ai largué. Le bâtard ! En plus d'être un idiot congénital, doublé d'un crétin fini, c'est un voleur de sous vêtement, et si c'était un fétichiste? Il se ferait plaisir en tenant mon string dans une main et en le humant...c'est dégueulasse !

Je vais aller immédiatement le récupérer, il va apprendre à qui il a affaire celui la, non mais ! Voler mes sous vêtements, à moi, la prêtresse de la baise. Je devrais peut être aller me changer avant, parce que me présenter en soutient gorge, et sans rien bas, sa risque de bien trop lui plaire, alors que je veux le faire souffrir. Donc je vais y'aller avec un bon gros col roulé, et un pantalon large, l'engueuler à mort, et me dépêcher de revenir à temps, pour avoir la plus mémorable des soirées avec l'amour que j'espère être de ma vie.

Bon, tout s'est finalement très bien passé, mon appart' est toujours aussi mal rangé que d'habitude, si ce n'est pire, et drago doit venir me chercher dans exactement... quatre minutes et vingt deux secondes. C'est la catastrophe ! Je me déshabillais en cinq secondes chrono, et sautais dans ma merveilleuse robe rouge vaporeuse, ornée de fils d'argent. Puis me maquillais. Malheureusement pour moi, drago sonna au moment ou je m'appliquais le mascara waterproof ( waterplouf XD! ) noir extra longue duré, je sursautais et me le mettais dans l'oeil. C'est donc avec un oeil handicapé que j'allais ouvrir la porte, repartir aussi sec dans la salle de bain le soulager de sa douleur, et enlever l'horrible trace noir qui me donnait l'air d'un panda.

Il me suivit dans la salle de bain, et s'accota sur le chambranle de la porte. Il m'observait avec son sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire. Qui voulait dire que je ne changeais pas, mais qu'il m'aimait toujours de la même manière, avec ma maladresse.

N'empêche, j'ai la haine contre l'autre là, me voler mon string, il aurait pas pu prendre celui d'à côté, le léopard que ma mère m'a offert pour mes dix huit ans et qui voulait tout dire, dire que je pouvais m'envoyer tout les mecs que je voulais en tant que jeune fille. Surtout que en plus, je le met jamais, il est vraiment trop moche et vieillot, ça fait un peut comme si ma grand mère le portait... bouhouhou la vision d'horreur que je viens de me crée dans la tête.

Pour en revenir à l'homme de ma vie, nous nous aimons passionnément, férocement, sauvagement, et tendrement à la fois... Avec nos caractères, nous avons souvent des « clashs » entre un serpentard et une griffondor, c'est comme l'eau et le feu : complémentaire et différent à la fois. Parfois, il se retrouve même à dormir sur le canapé, grâce à ma longue et impressionnante connaissance de sorts en tout genre. Oui, Il faut savoir qu'une lionne sort ses griffes quand son amant ne fait pas tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire, et qu'il se montre un peu trop têtu pour lui même.

Néanmoins, je peux assurément dire qu'il assure son rôle d'amant à la perfection, et qu'il est tendre avec moi. On ne peut pas en dire autant pour ceux qu'il croise, et qui ont déjà eu l'occasion de faire face à son regard orageux quand il est furieux, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'ils ne sont pas encore sorti de sainte mangouste... Il y' a eu des rumeurs, dont je n'ai pas demandé de confirmation pour la véracité, comme quoi qu'il y' aurait quelqu'un qui avait voulu lui extorquer de l'argent contre un secret non dévoilé, et qu'il aurait été tellement furax, qu'il l'aurait traumatisé juste avec son simple regard. Il paraît qu'on l'entend la nuit, hurler à tout va, « Je ne dirais rien, je vous le jure, pitié... ». C'est moche hein? Mais bon, il n'avait qu'à pas vouloir faire du mal à mon homme, non mais ! Bien fait pour sa gueule !

Je finis enfin de me maquiller, je me retournais donc, l'embrassais langoureusement, avec mes bras autour de sa nuque ( pas pour l'étrangler, mais plutôt limite le violer sur place XD ! ), et allais enfiler mes ballerines noires, pour enfin mettre ma veste. On sortit de mon appartement sur le chemin de travers, dans un des quartiers huppés de la ville, ( n'est pas la célèbre meilleure amis du survivant qui veut ), pour qu'il me prenne la main doucement et nous fasse transplaner devant un restaurant simple, ou nous nous étions rencontré par hasard, sans se reconnaître.

Depuis, nous avions fait connaissance en dehors de l'atmosphère du « je te hais griffondor/serpentard » et nous avions rapidement crée des liens. Nous sommes sorti ensemble, depuis nous ne nous sommes pas lâché, et sommes en couple depuis un ans et demi. Aujourd'hui c'est un retour aux sources, nous voulons nous retrouver comme aux débuts. Et puis j'ai une chose à lui dire, qui n'est pas très simple, et j'espère vraiment qu'il va bien le prendre.

A surprise...

voilà, j'ai fait un effort, mes premiers chapitres sont souvent plus court ! ^^


End file.
